Do You Want me to Make You One Too?
by SergeantSarcasm7
Summary: One-shot. Gerita. While remembering memories of the times of chibitalia and the Holy Roman Empire, Italy and Germany have a challenge to not eat their favorite foods for a whole day. Will they be able to handle the challenge? VEEEERY cute and funny!


"Do you want me to make you one too?_" _

_Chibitalia asked tying together daisies. Holy Roman Empire looked at Chibitalia, his face like one of those tomatoes the Italians loved so much._

_Nervous, Holy Rome replied, "Uh… sure." Chibitalia smiled. Holy Rome blushed even more._

_Trying to think of something to say, Holy Rome looked around at the meadow. When he finally thought of something to say, Chibitalia interrupted him._

"_Its really nice outside, isn't it? Wouldn't it be nice if all days were like this?"_

"_What about the different seasons though?"_

"_What about them?"_

"_If everyday was like this… there would be no change."_

_Chibitalia chuckled, "You're right." Chibitalia tediously tied the last daisy to the chain. Whipping grass off his skirt, Chibitalia stood up. Holy Rome blushed again as Chibitalia stepped towards him. Chibitalia placed the daisies on Holy Rome's head. "I enjoy spending time with you, Holy Rome." _

_A deep crimson splattered on Holy Rome's face as he ran off. _

"ITALY! WAKE UP! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED! IT IS TIME FOR TRAINING!"

Italy panicked as the German shook his shoulders, "I'm sorry Germany! I'm sorry!" Germany looked at Italy's terrified face and sighed.

"Get out!" Germany said and Italy jumped out of the bed. Picking up his clothes, Italy scampered out the bedroom door.

Slamming the guest bedroom door shut, Italy sighed as he got dressed. He smiled thinking about his dream, a childhood memory. As he finished getting dressed, Italy's stomach growled.

"I want some pasta!" Italy said rushing out the door to ask Germany.

Italy knocked on the door, "Germany…! Germany…!"

Germany opened the door, "WHAT?"

"Can we have pasta for breakfast…?"

Germany stared at Italy.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Pasta isn't for breakfast. We are having wurst and eggs."

"What if I make pasta out of pancakes?"

"No…!"

Italy grabbed Germany's arm and opened his puppy-dog eyes. "Please! Please! Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Germany blushed.

He sighed, "Fine. What did I say about opening your eyes?"

"If I open them nobody could resist invading my vital regions?" Italy grabbed Germany's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

Sitting down in a chair by the table, Germany watched Italy invade the cupboard for ingredients.

"All these carbohydrates you eat aren't healthy."

"Like eating wurst and drinking beer is much better."

Germany sighed, "You got a point there." Germany watched Italy boiling the water. "Maybe we should try some new things."

Italy gasped, "I would be surprised if you could go a day without any beer…"

"Challenge accepted. But you can't eat any pasta." Then there was long pause, "… or tomatoes."

In horror, Italy stared wide-eyed at Germany. Germany blushed and closed his eyes

"Your eyes!"

"Oh right!" Italy slammed his eyes shut.

And so the two 'lovers',—**(Germany; that ain't true! Italy; don't you love me, Germany? Germany; *blushes* I-I didn't say that, Italy… ich liebe dich…Italy; Ti amo!)**—with some interruption, went the whole morning without tomatoes, wurst, pasta, etc. They started the day with pancakes instead served by an invisible man. **(Invisible man; *tries to yell but it only comes out in a whisper* it was me, Canada!). **They had lunch at Japan's and were invited to a movie night at a park.

"Geeeeeeeeeeermmaaaaaaaaneeeeeeeee! I want paastaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"No Italy! You always try to weasel out of things! You must be strong!"

"No…! I'm not strong! Not strong at all! The only thing I have is a strong sense of taste!"

It all went down hill from there. Eventually, they started throwing sushi and rice balls at each other. Japan, England, and America watched in horror. They had to take separate cars to the park.

Poor Italy… while he was in the back seat of the car, England and America were having their 'special time'. Japan and Germany rode in silence because Japan was upset about his house being a war zone with sushi and rice ball casualties all over the place.

The sun was slowly falling from the sky darkening the world as it past the horizon. The countries all started sitting on the grass in font of the screen. But before that…

"Who is going to sit by America?" England asked.

Japan immediately said, "ichi, ni, san, not it!"

The one to say 'not it' last was Italy who did not know what they were doing. As the previews started, Italy started throwing popcorn at Germany across the grass. Germany threw some back. It started to annoy everyone.

"STOP THROWING FOOD!" Japan yelled. France videotaped it and sent it to Greece. Greece was so proud. Italy and Germany stopped.

The movie started. America didn't know it was a Japanese horror movie. While the American squeezed the Italian, Italy could not breathe.

Italy had to think, '_how am I going to get him off me? I can't call Germany…' _Italy saw America's cowlick. _'What if I…?' _Italy pulled it. He did not think that out well…

America blushed. Standing up, he dashed behind England. Suddenly, England felt something caress his large eyebrows…

While Italy was gasping for breath, France said looking at America and England, "Honhonhon…! This is my chance!"

France started creeping Italy out so he ran off. Not focusing on where he was going, Italy bumped into something really big. A chill ran up the Italian's spine. While he bumped into the large and ominous thing, Italy grabbed something soft. Italy opened his eyes and saw Russia. Russia smiled with a large aura around him.

"Become one with mother Russia, da?" Russia slowly reached for Italy's curl.

Italy closed his eyes and yelled, "GERMANY!"

In an instant, large arms picked up the Italian and ran off with him leaving Japan to take yaoi shots. When Italy opened his eyes again, he saw Germany's grim, intimidating face with a drop of sweat racing down his face.

"Ger—"

"—ita"

Still in his arms, Italy blushed, "You first."

Suddenly feeling awkward holding him, Germany set Italy down on the grass far away from the other countries. He hesitated, "I-I am sorry, Italy… I should have let you eat some pasta."

"No… it's okay Germany. You were only trying to make me stronger. I-I want to be stronger… for you…" Italy smiled ruefully, "I want to be strong like you because you wouldn't have to save me all the time…"

"Oh…" Germany lost his voice for a moment. "I don't mind saving you sometimes… I like being your hero."

Italy patted Germany's shoulder, "You're a better hero than America any day!"

**(America; hey, I'm the hero! *Japan smacked him on the head* Japan; you're ruining the moment! *Japan is holding camera in his hands…*) **

Italy looked at ground. Spotting daisies on ground, he smiled excitedly and plopped on the ground. Germany watched as Italy began to make a daisy chain.

_Holy Rome struggled to stay awake. His body ached from the deep cuts from the fight. 'Oh Italy…' he thought, 'I am sure these will leave scars…' Soon Holy Rome could hardly hang onto the dark clouds pouring rain onto the bloody battlefield. Out of the blue, he saw red-eyes and silver hair glimmer in the dim light. The man loomed over him, his eyes reflected pity. Soon Holy Rome felt strong arms lift him up off the pool of blood gathered below him. Through the rainy and cloudy battle field, the silver-haired man took Holy Rome to a… new life._

Softly, Germany smiled as a single tear streamed down his face. Already finished with his daisy crown, Italy smiled up at Germany and his golden brown eyes glowed in the evening darkness.

"Do you want me to make you one, too?"

* * *

**So this written with DEMONBYRD14. Please review and tell us how we did.**

**SergeantSarcasm7 at your service!**


End file.
